


Cold Feet

by arsunshineface



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino - Freeform, Cute, Cute Lee Chan | Dino, Dancing, Fluff, High School, M/M, chansol, listen to cold by the ridleys, v v v cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsunshineface/pseuds/arsunshineface
Summary: Chan needs a dancing partner and Hansol is his best friend





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Cold Feet by The Ridleys

“Hey Hansol, I need a partner for my dance class” Chan said as he sat beside Hansol  
  
“Yeah, really?” Hansol replied without even looking up from the game he’s playing  
  
“Be my partner ok? Hansol? Please” Chan asked Hansol  
  
Hansol paused his game replied with a laugh “Chan, I don’t know how to dance” wiping his eyes as tears formed because he laughed so hard  
  
“Don’t worry! I’m here, I can teach you” Chan said excitedly  
  
“Why me Chan? There are a lot of people out there, just ask Seungkwan” Hansol said getting back to his game  
  
“But I want you to be my partner” Chan was now obviously whining  
  
“Okay okay, fine. I’ll be your partner. Quit whining” Hansol said surrendering to Chan’s whine  
  
“Yay! I’m going to teach you! And we’re going to do our best” Chan said giving hansol his biggest smile.  
  
Hansol would learn how to dance despite his cold feet as long as he sees Chan smiling. 

🌺🌺🌺

  
_**“Teach me dance like a child, I long for those days. Prancing around all care-free and wild”**_  
  
“Watch me first ok? Then later I’ll be teaching you.” Chan told Hansol as he sat down.  
  
Chan started dancing and hansol swears that the world stopped. Chan danced like there was no tomorrow. The way he moved was so graceful. It was like Chan was the only one moving at the moment. He was in awe on how his best friend dances the way he danced  
  
“Ok now, let’s do this, are you ready?” Chan said breaking Hansol from his thoughts  
  
After an hour, they were getting nowhere. Hansol wasn’t even close to learning one fourth of the dance. Hansol was getting frustrated.  
  
Chan didn’t know what to do. He was trying his best to teach hansol though. So did what he was best at doing, making Hansol laugh. He played a random song and started dancing freely.  
  
“Come on, let’s dance” Chan said as he approached Hansol  
  
“But i can’t” Hansol said almost crying  
  
“You can! Just let it go! Forget the steps and dance however you want” Chan said pulling hansol  
  
“Chan, stop” Hansol said as he’s laughing   
  
In the end, Hansol danced with Chan. They looked like a fool dancing like that. But at that moment they didn’t care if they weren’t dancing to the beat or their moves wasn’t at par to the song. All they cared was they were happy.

🌺🌺🌺

  
_**“Teach me to dance in the rain and waltz in the storm”**_  
  
“Let’s stop here for now.” Chan said turning off the speakers  
  
“What? But we’re nowhere near the middle of the dance yet!” Hansol was whining yet again  
  
“Yes, come on! I want to enjoy the rain.” Chan was now pulling Hansol to go outside  
  
“I don’t want to! I don’t want to get us sick” Hansol said even though didn’t resist Chan pulling him  
  
“Let’s appreciate the rain, shall we?” Chan said as he smiled at Hansol  
  
Hansol was still his sulking even though they were both outside and wet in the rain now. He was looking at Chan enjoying every moment playing in the rain. He was supposed to learn how to dance with Chan and not play.  
  
“Hansol come here” Chan calling him “faster come here!” Chan was now using grabby hands to call him  
  
He just laughed and went to Chan. To his surprise chan pulled him in and they started swaying. “You should learn how to dance in the rain too. Listen, the rain is also a music we can dance here too.” Chan said as he put his head into Hansol’s chest.  
  
Hansol learned something new again. As long as he’s with Chan, there’s music. As long he’s with Chan, he can dance anywhere and everywhere.

🌺🌺🌺

  
**  
** _“Oh my love, these cold fee are willing to try if they’re dancing with you”_  
  
It’s midnight and Hansol is still practicing his dance with Chan. He wanted to perfect it. He wanted to show Chan that he can dance no matter what.  
  
It was exhausting him, trying to learn how to dance. He was only doing this to make Chan happy. He didn’t really know how to dance.  
  
“Hey Hansol, what are you doing? Why are you still up?” Chan asked Hansol as he walked towards him rubbing his eyes  
  
It was evident Chan was already sleeping. He was already in his dinosaur pajamas and his eyes looked tired. He must’ve woken Chan up with all his practicing.  
  
“Oh, I was practicing our dance. I didn’t really want to fail you.” Hansol said as he scratched his nape.  
  
“I’m sorry” Chan said as he looked in Hansol’s eye. “I know this is all hard for you but I forced you to be my partner.” Chan was now looking down trying to stop his tears.  
  
Hansol approached chan and hugged him “Don’t worry, Chan. you don’t need to say sorry. I love practicing and working hard as long as it’s with you ok?” hansol smiled as he kissed chan’s forehead.  
  
Hansol doesn’t care about his cold feet anymore. As long as he’s dancing with Chan, he wouldn’t mind anything. He’s going to dance forever if that means Chan is dancing beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fic that i’ve written. thank you for reading! 🤩☺️


End file.
